A HummelAnderson AZ
by Wolf Princess girl
Summary: An A-Z of the life and times of Kurt and Blaine's future family  Newest: B is for boyfriend
1. A

**Hey there, so I adore Klaine and all forms of the fandom and I finally got around to writing my own Klaine fanfic XD Took me long enough...  
>ANYWAY!<br>This is going to be a series of 300 word drabbles based around Klaine in the future. It's one of those A-Z stories, so each chapters 'theme' will be based around a word that starts with the corresponding letter of the alphabet. So there will be 26 Chapters ^-^  
>Updates, not sure how they will go :P But these are quite short so there shouldn't be to long a wait between them.<br>But this is me we are talking about, so who knows what will happen :P **

* * *

><p><strong>A is for… Apocalypse<strong>

"Why? Why was this created? Who thought this up? Who actually wanted to watch this?" Eloise Hummel-Anderson complained as the disaster movie played, her twin brother, Taylor, just massaged his temple "I mean is this serious?" she asked as some guy ran from a exploding volcano and fire rained down everywhere while the pathway broke up "Shouldn't he be dead by now? I mean look at all the ash! And how is he dodging the fire and giant cracks in the ground? How is he still alive?"

"It's a film, accept it and enjoy it!" He snapped

"But it's so stupid! People really believed that the world was going to end because of this idiotic film!"

"Actually, it was because the Mayan calendar ran out" Explained her older sister Claire who was sitting way to close to her friend, Mike who had brought over the movie, to not have 'any romantic emotions for him what-so-ever'.

"So because a bunch of centuries dead people forgot to renew their calendar, people thought they were all going to die" Stated Eloise "That's even more absurd than this film! And this film is pretty absurd!"

"Just shut up and enjoy the movie" Yelled Taylor as he threw a pillow as his sister

"But it's absurd!" She threw the pillow back

"You're absurd!" he threw the pillow at her head but she ducked and their farther caught it

"Pillows down and watch the film" He said "Your daddy Blaine has a headache so quiet down" A mix of 'sorry daddy Kurt's and a 'sorry Kurt' were murmured

"Good, now enjoy the film, Eloise stop complaining. It's like Harry Potter all over again!"

"I'm sorry, but they had a thing which meant that they could go back in time and the -"

"Movie, watch it now."

* * *

><p><strong>Was it OK? I hope you enjoyed it ^-^ Please review!<strong>


	2. B

**This was so much fun to write!**

**B is for... Boyfriend**

* * *

><p>"So… You're Jonathan… Our little Clair's' new boyfriend" Blaine asked the nervous boy<p>

He nodded, Kurt stood next to Blaine

"What are your intentions towards our little girl?" He asked the boy, eyes narrowed

"To take her out to the cinema" Jonathan's eyes flickered between the two men

"Will it be age appropriate?" Asked Blaine

"Yes"

"You're not sneaking in? Going to see it legally?" Kurt emphasized 'legally'

"Of course" the two parents looked at each other, communicating without words then looked back to the young boy

"We can trust you not to hurt her?" Blaine asked and for the first time the boy looked them both straight into the eye, any signs of nervousness gone

"I wouldn't dream of it" He said. The two fathers nodded their approval

"Is that good enough for you, love?" Kurt asked Blaine who looked at him

"Good enough for me," He replied and looked back to Jonathon "But remember I own a shot gun. So does Kurt. Kurt here also is highly skilled with sai swords" Jonathon gulped and at the exact time a woman with shoulder length auburn hair Jumped into the room followed by two twins

"And I know plenty of places to hide bodies!" She yelled

"And we know how to make the rest of your life a living hell if you hurt her" Said Taylor

"So, don't hurt her" Said Eloise "Our Granddad also owns a shot-gun" Jonathon looked very scared. They heard footsteps come down the stairs

"Hey, Jonathon you ready to go?" She stopped to look at her family "They got to you before I could stop them I see… I 'm sorry, hope they didn't scare you too much" she sighed and grabbed his hand pulling his shell-shocked form towards to door

"Have fun!" Called Blaine

* * *

><p><strong>BIG thank you to NightShadowMidnight for reviewing, audancerboy for adding this to their favorites and alfie23 for adding this to story alerts!<strong>  
><strong>Reviews give joy ^-^<strong>


End file.
